Data storage devices are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of data. Data storage devices may comprise removable media drives such as tape drives, optical disk drives, electronic media drives, removable hard disk drives, etc. Data storage devices may also comprise fixed media drives such as hard disk drives, electronic media drives, etc. Herein, drive, data storage drive, and data storage device are used interchangeably. As customer expectations move toward a concept of continuous availability, such as the well known “24×7×365” availability, it is increasingly important that routine service actions do not disrupt customer operations. This is especially important when the data storage device is part of a larger storage subsystem, such as a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Drives) subsystem, an automated data storage library, a virtual tape system, etc. Herein, subsystem and storage subsystem are used interchangeably.
Firmware update of data storage drives is a fairly common practice for fixing problems or for providing new features or functionality. Prior art methods, however, disrupt the normal operation of the data storage drive when updating and activating a firmware update. This disruption may be even greater if the data storage drive is part of a larger storage subsystem, such as a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Drives) subsystem or an automated data storage library.
What is needed is a method to perform and activate a data storage drive firmware update without disrupting the normal operation of that data storage drive or the storage subsystem that contains the data storage drive.